1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for cooking food on a thermally conductive belt.
2. The Prior Art
In the prior art separate cooking methods and device are provided for the likes of pancakes, crepes, omelettes, french toast, cookies, and other generally flat food products made from batters and liquid mixes.
The use of chain conveyers and flat metal grills is common and well known.
There is no single machine that can make and cook pancakes, crepes, omelettes, and so forth.